


When Jungwoo cried

by imaloser74



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, emotional jungwoo, jungwoo's debut, nct u boss promotions, protective/comforting doyoung, submissive jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: Remember when Jungwoo cried before their show and Doyoung comforted him? Ya me too





	When Jungwoo cried

**Author's Note:**

> I found this moment really sweet between them and wanted to add to this ship so here we are

Backstage was chaotic, staff members rushing around to ensure everything ran smoothly, and band members nervously awaiting their turn onstage while hearing the crowd cheering. 

Jungwoo was no exception to the nervousness. It was his first time performing on stage as a member of NCT. Although he had technically debuted, it hadn’t seemed real until now. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he stood there, frozen. Makeup artists rushed to him before he even realized he was crying. He vaguely noticed Mark coming over, concerned and slightly panicked, asking if he was ok. In a daze he sniffled, moving his head back and brushing a hand to his eye to stop more tears from flowing. 

“Jungwoo-ah.” Dongyoung’s voice snapped him back to reality.  He nodded, accepting a water bottle from a staff member and drinking some to calm down. His members started to walk past him, up to the stage but Dongyoung stayed, waiting for him to follow. Once he did, Dongyoung wrapped an arm around him, patting his back and leading him up the stairs. “You’ll do great, I know it.” He said, keeping an arm on Jungwoo’s shoulder as they walked, making sure he got to his place on stage for practice.

 

♡♡♡♡ 

 

Dongyoung thought that Jungwoo performed beautifully, even while still nervous and recovering from his anxiety attack. He couldn’t help the pride blooming in his chest after they had walked offstage. Jungwoo was breathing heavily, telling the camera how he was nervous but didn’t usually cry. The camera turned off as they walked away, going to get changed out of their stage outfits. Dongyoung wrapped an arm around Jungwoo, leaning in closer so he could be heard. “I told you.” He said. “I had no doubt that you would be amazing.” 

Jungwoo smiled softly, leaning his head to rest on Dongyoung’s shoulder. Anyone looking at him could obviously tell he was exhausted but up close Dongyoung could tell he was also proud of his successful debut. 

 

♡♡♡♡

 

After changing, the seven of them piled in their van together, Dongyoung and Jungwoo sitting next to each other in the back with Mark and Sicheng. Lucas, Jaehyun and Taeyong in front of them, talking excitedly about the performance. 

Jungwoo turned to look at Dongyoung before speaking. “Hyung,” He said, catching the older’s attention. “I’m tired.” 

Dongyoung let out a soft laugh. “I know.” 

Jungwoo stared meekly at him, a pout beginning to form on his face. Dongyoung chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jungwoos waist and pulling him closer. Jungwoo let out a little squeak before clinging to Dongyoung’s hoodie and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck happily. They both smiled, Dongyoung leaning down to kiss the younger’s forehead. Sicheng met his gaze when he came back up, the other boy smiling sweetly at the exchange and nodding approvingly. Dongyoung blushed, realizing he had forgotten about the other in the car in his mission to make Jungwoo feel better. At least Sicheng approved. 


End file.
